Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a developing device and an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that includes the developing device.
Description of the Related Art
There are developing devices that include a regulator (e.g., a regulation blade) pressed against a surface of a toner bearer (e.g., a developing roller). The regulator adjusts the amount of toner borne on the toner bearer while giving electrical charges to the toner through triboelectric charging.